


Guilty Pleasure

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Ignis finds Noctis and Prompto's sex tape and guiltily gets off to it.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a fill for the FFXV kinkmeme. The prompt was:
> 
> "Ignis finds Noct and Prompto's sex tape and guiltily gets off to it.  
> \+ it's Noct's idea and Prompto is the nervous one  
> \+ bottom!Noct, dirty talk, fun/laughter, v. light bondage are esp. loved  
> \+ I'm cool with Ignis/Noct but no heavy pining, please"
> 
> (I couldn't fit in the bondage, and there's more fun and laughter than dirty talk, tbh...)

 

They were finally settled in for the day at The Leville, and Ignis was about ready to just sink onto the bed and do as Noctis: fall instantly asleep. Realistically, he knew he couldn’t do that. First off, he needed a shower, and Gladio had called dibs so Ignis would have to patiently wait. Secondly, he wasn’t the type who fell asleep instantly, though sometimes he really wished he could. Usually he read a book to relax a bit before he went to bed, but tonight he had left his book in the Regalia.

He kicked off his shoes and leant back against the headboard of his bed. As usual, he and Gladio shared one twin room while Noctis and Prompto shared another. It would have been cheaper to rent a quad room, but for some reason Noctis was really adamant that they did it this way. Quad rooms were usually more cramped, so Ignis didn’t mind that much.

He took out his phone and figured he’d get a bit of work done while he waited, but as he took a closer look on his phone he realized it was not his. Sure enough, the lock-screen was a picture of Noctis and Prompto standing cheek-to-cheek and grinning into the camera. This was Noctis’. They must have accidentally switched phones at some point. Apparently Noctis hadn’t noticed yet, or else he would have come to get it back. Most probably he was already asleep.

Ignis sighed.

Well, he knew Noctis’ code. He could use his phone to access the internet for now, and get some work done. He didn’t get to do an awful lot, though. Instead he used the opportunity to check what Noctis got up to. He was pretty sure Noctis would be doing the same to his phone as soon as he found out, so he wasn’t awfully guilty about it. He remembered when he used to go through Noctis phone when the boy was in his early teens, because he was so worried about what he could get up to with the possibilities of the web so easily at hand. Noctis had caught him, though, and the quarrel that ensued was the worst they’d ever had. Noctis had refused to talk to him for a week. Ignis had never disrespected his privacy again after that. Well, until now, that was.

Ignis had felt that Noctis was more secretive lately. He and Prompto seemed to share some inside jokes that Ignis wasn’t in on, and it bothered him. He remembered when he had been the main focus in Noctis life. It seemed so long ago now. He supposed nostalgia and self-indulgence was what led him to flip through Noctis photo-album. There were some really… suggestive photos of Prompto that had been taken not so long ago. It looked like they were taken in bed, with Prompto looking up at the camera with an alluring smile.

Ignis only wrote is off as the kind of shenanigans the two of them could get up to. They were very close, perhaps unusually much so, but Ignis had gotten used to it. He had to admit that although he did miss being the center of Noctis universe, he was also very grateful that the prince had branched out and gained himself other, strong friendships.

As he thumbed through Noctis pictures, he suddenly stumbled upon a video. He pressed play without thinking. The freeze-frame didn’t really allude well to what the video was about. It was just a blurry view of something that might be a comforter or a blanket.

The filming was unsteady and blurry at first.

“Are you sure about this?” Prompto’s voice could be heard. He sounded a little out of breath. Suddenly Ignis started getting a bad premonition.

“Yeah, of course I am… Hold the camera steady, Prom.” Noctis voice was breathy and deep, and it went straight to Ignis’ cock. He was shocked by his own reaction, more so than Noctis tone, and yet he couldn’t stop the video. It was like watching a train wreck. He knew it would end badly, but he couldn’t look away.

Prompto, who apparently was the one filming, finally managed to steady the camera. Ignis heart dropped into his stomach, or so it felt. Noctis… naked… Noctis, lying on his back, his legs spread, white sheets surrounding him like clouds, his head on a plush white pillow, black hair tussled, sticking to his cheeks with perspiration, and those eyes… Ignis wished he could look away… it was too much… That gaze, it felt like it was directed at him. Noctis had never in his life looked at Ignis like that, although Ignis might have allowed himself a small fantasy of it once happening. But not like this. He wasn’t meant to see this.

The camera view changed, going lower, and Ignis felt his breath catch in his throat.

“My god,” he muttered.

Prompto was filming Noctis flushed cock that was lying fully erect against his stomach, and his ass, where three of Prompto’s fingers were deeply buried. They pulled out as Ignis watched, transfixed, and was replaced with the head of Prompto’s cock.

By this point, Ignis knew that he was going to watch the whole clip, no matter what. Morally, he knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t even have gone through Noctis pictures in the first place, but he had never thought that Noctis would have something like this on his phone. And with Prompto… Oh god, Ignis had been so stupid. It had been happening right in front of his face, and yet he hadn’t seen it. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to see it. He always kept making up excuses for them. They’re just close friends, it’s cute that they are so close… And the room sharing… God, it all made sense. He had played right into it.

On the other hand, they were grown-ups. They knew what they were doing. They didn’t need to answer to anyone. But it still stung to think that they had been doing _this_ kind of thing any time they got the chance, maybe even in the vicinity of him and Gladio. It was hurtful on two levels. First, because Ignis would have appreciated if they had enough trust in him not to keep something like this hidden, and secondly because they had basically been lying to him, or at least lied by omission, and Ignis couldn’t help but feel like the butt of a joke for not picking up on it.

The water in the shower stopped running, and Ignis suddenly became aware that the sounds coming from the phone had started getting louder and lewder. He stopped the clip and remained indecisive for a moment. Then he grabbed his earphones before he could think too much, and shoved them and the phone into his pocket.

When Gladio came out of the shower he snuck past him and locked the door behind him. Then he plugged in the earphones and started the video again with slightly shaky fingers.

The breathing and groaning was suddenly very loud in his ears. His cock, which had already been suffering in the constraints of his pants for a while now, ached. He opened his pants and squeezed it for some relief. He turned on the shower so that Gladio wouldn’t get suspicious, and kneeled on the floor, phone in hand. 

God, Noctis was so beautiful. He could never in a million years have dreamed that he’d actually get to see him like this. Prompto was filming his own cock, which was sinking rhythmically into Noctis. They were both moving languidly and slowly for now, taking their time working each other up. Noctis was splayed out in front of the camera, his knees bent, putting himself on display. His arms were haphazardly thrown over his head. He was watching him (Prompto) intently, his blue eyes nearly black with desire.

Ignis gave in and pulled his cock out of his boxers and held it in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d thought he’d wanted to do while watching this movie alone in the bathroom, but he’d had some strange notion that he’d manage to do it without touching himself. It had been ridiculous, really. Why would he watch the whole video through, if not because he felt the need to get off to it?

Best not to think too much about it… There was no going back now, so he might as well go through with it.

“Hey there, handsome,” Prompto said.

Noctis gave him a languid smile.

“You look frickin’ good like this,” Prompto groaned. He thrust harder into Noctis, apparently with perfect aim, because Noctis tensed, his mouth slacked, and he let out a soft, “Ooh…”

“Make some sound for the camera, Noct,” Prompto teased.

Noctis arched his eyebrows. “I’m not giving you porn-star moans.”

“Oh, come on… You know I like it when you’re loud.”

“Like this?”

Noctis made a really filthy, deep moan. “Ahh, yeah Prom, right there…”

Prompto groaned.

Ignis idly thought that he should have pegged Prompto as loud in bed. His moans fell more naturally in a high-pitched tone, which was, as Ignis discovered, really hot. He stopped stroking himself for a second as he felt that he was about to come a little too close to the edge. He didn’t want to come just yet.

Noctis laughed. It was such a natural, sweet sound that Ignis was taken out of the mood for a second before he focused on the video again.

“I’m not doing that, Prom.” Then he gave Prompto a challenging smile. “You’ve got to work for it.”

“Mmm… I’ll take you up on that.”

The video suddenly got blurry again, and Ignis desperately thought, no, no… don’t let it stop yet. It didn’t. Instead, the camera switched hands, and suddenly he was greeted with the pleasing sight of Prompto leaning over Noctis, face cutely flushed and hair mussed, his lithe body moving smoothly between Noctis’ legs.

“Mhm…” Noctis groaned appreciatively. “Ooh…”

Ignis thrust his hand up and down his cock in time with the slapping of Prompto’s balls against Noctis’ ass. Noctis sounded so incredibly good… His moans were low and sounded like they were wrenched out of him, like he actually wanted to stay quiet but couldn’t help himself. Prompto watched him with a tender but very intensely fixed gaze, like he was watching every minute detail of Noctis’ face, and finding his rhythm based on what he saw. His groans were louder than Noctis’.

“Fuck,” he moaned at one point, and closed his eyes briefly. “You’re so fucking good, Noctis, so fucking… ugh…”

Noctis’ breath hitched all of a sudden. “Prom, Prom…” he started moaning. His thighs clenched around Prompto’s waist. “Ohh… fuck…!”

Prompto was snapping his hips into Noctis hard and fast now. His lips were parted and his eyes were screwed shut. He was grimacing, like he was about to come. Noctis was panting and moaning with each thrust now. His hand snuck down to jerk himself off. Ignis was getting close too, and as he heard Noctis’ breath hitch on a drawn out groan, saw him come across his belly, and heard Prompto moan deeply, he came too in a shameful pool on the bathroom floor. For a long while he just sat there panting, not entirely able to comprehend what he’d just done. He was still staring at the video. Noctis turned the camera so he was filming his face from the side. Prompto came down from above to kiss him. They looked so wonderfully sated and happy that Ignis felt his heart ache with joy for them. He might be a little jealous of their relationship, but mostly he was extremely touched by how content they seemed together.

“That was a really long shower,” Gladio commented when Ignis finally came out of the bathroom a little while later. “And I mean, weirdly long. I was one minute from barging in to check if you were still alive.”

Ignis muttered something about sore muscles and week old dirt, and collapsed into his bed. For once he actually fell asleep immediately.

 

\-----

 

The next morning was awkward. Ignis felt like everyone could see what kind of illicit activity he’d been up to yesterday just by glancing at him.

“I think we switched phones,” Noctis said when he strolled into the reception with Prompto in tow, fashionably late as always.

Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if they’d had some fun between the sheets in the morning hours. Or maybe they did it yesterday? Then he started wondering how they’d gotten hold of lube and condoms without him and Gladio noticing.

“Yes…” He said absently and handed Noctis his phone. “I trust you used the chance to snoop.”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed, and for a second he looked a bit alarmed. “Did _you_?”

Ignis put on his most amiable smile. He hated to lie, but there was no way he was telling Noctis what he’d seen.

“Of course not,” he said easily. “Why, do you have anything to hide?”

Noctis shrugged. “Not really.”

Ignis sighed as he trailed after the others out of The Leville and watched Prompto and Noctis walk so close that their shoulders brushed. He figured he’d breach the subject of their relationship slowly and carefully, building up to it in a way that would let them know that he was in no way judging them. When it came down to it, all he wanted was to see them both happy.

 


End file.
